


Love me, Love me

by RamIsAway



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ... - Freeform, F/M, Heartache, Im Projecting, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Sad, Sad Ending, Trans Naegi Makoto, Why is kyoko's tag different than her relationship tag, haha - Freeform, not mentioned but he is, pfft im not projecting haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamIsAway/pseuds/RamIsAway
Summary: Say that you want me.(i cant care about anything but you)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Love me, Love me

Makoto thinks he fell for Byakuya first, and if he's being honest he isn't really sure how. Byakuya was not someone who was known for being easy to fall for, but he had his own charm to him that quickly had Makoto falling head over heels with nothing at the bottom to make the impact softer.

He found himself often trailing after Byakuya like a lost puppy, happy to have any attention from the taller boy he had found himself so infatuated with.

And his heart aches so fiercely at the news of Byakuya getting together with one Kyoko Kirigiri.

He knows Kyoko, of course, but he avoids her like the plague and becomes bitter and irritated with her. He's upset, understandably so.

So when he's invited to hang with Aoi he's not all that pleased when Byakuya and Kyoko show up, together.

It's weird, he had never hung out with Kyoko casually, and their few meetings left a bitter taste in his mouth and sour feeling in his chest, but seeing her so comfortable, happy, made Makoto's heart pound in his chest.

There was no way Makoto could fall for the boy he had fallen in love with's girlfriend he swore he hated. Nope, not Makoto.

But the truth is that he had, very, very quickly, and now had to deal with the gaping whole in his chest that came with loving people who could never love you back, for they were not interested in a third, and Byakuya was painfully straight.

it was so far out of his reach that he didn't even bother trying, just sank deeper into his despair, aching.

He wanted to hate Kyoko, wanted to hold onto those bitter feelings, allow them to fester, he didn't want to feel sad, angry was such a better alternative. 

But she was nice, and talked to him and included him, and maybe it was pathetic, that that's all it took to make him fall for someone, but being ignored and pushed aside for most his life in favor of other people does that.

And so Makoto is drowning, with no one around to pull him to the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> haha noooo im not in love with my best friend and possibly his girlfriend no way! what? not me! ha.
> 
> this sucks and is just very bad


End file.
